Wii Fit
'''Wii Fit is a video game for Wii. Codenamed Wii Health Pack, it was announced as Wii Fit at Nintendo's E3 press conference on July 11, 2007. Like the rest of the Wii Series, Wii Fit will integrate Miis into its presentation and gameplay. The game is designed to function with the Wii Balance Board peripheral. Wii Fit was first released in December 1, 2007 in Japan and other regions in April and May 2008. Gameplay Wii Fit uses a unique platform peripheral called the Wii Balance Board that can measure a user's body mass index and their center of gravity. The game has about 40 different activities, including yoga poses, press ups, and other exercises. Furthermore, Wii Fit's own channel on the Wii Menu. There are currently no indications that the game will integrate WiiConnect24 functionality. Although Shigeru Miyamoto did say it could in the future, such as using the service to keep in contact with a doctor to help with rehabilitation, or with a fitness specialist to help with training exercises. Activities The activities on the UK version are used when playing Wii Fit]] The exercises are divided into 4 areas * Yoga Poses ** Deep Breathing ** Half-Moon ** Dance ** Cobra ** Bridge ** Spinal Twist ** Shoulder Stand ** Warrior ** Sun Salutation ** Tree ** Downward Facing Dog ** Standing Knee ** Palm Tree ** Chair ** Triangle * Strength Exercises ** Single-Leg Extension ** Sideways Leg Lift ** Arm and Leg Lift ** Single-Arm Stand ** Torso Twists ** Rowing Squat ** Single Leg Twist ** Lunge ** Push-Up and Side Plank ** Jackknife ** Plank and Tricep Extension ** Push-Up Challenge ** Plank Challenge ** Jackknife Challenge * Aerobic ** Basic and Advanced Step ** Hula Hoop ** Super Hula Hoop ** Rhythm Boxing - similar to Basic and Advanced step but using the Wii Remote and Nunchuk to throw punches ** Basic Step ** Advanced Step ** Free Step ** Basic Run ** 2-P Run - similar to Basic Run but running with two people ** Free Run * Balance Games ** Soccer Heading, hitting on-coming soccer balls by leaning right and left ** Table Tilt - balancing on wooden tables where balls with the Mii's face will roll on the table, trying to get into the holes ** Ski Jump, whereby the player squats as low as possible, whilst maintaining their balance, and then quickly extends as fast as possible, holding their balance, in order to jump ** Ski Slalom ** Penguin Slide - balance your Mii on a iceberg (Dressed as a penguin) to catch fish ** Balance Bubble - navigate your Mii inside a magic bubble down the river without bursting it on the sides or being stung by bees ** Lotus Focus - where you have to remain motionless while you watch a fire and hear scary events ** Tightrope Tension (US Walk) - you balance on a tightrope, and bending and extending your knees (like Ski Jump) to jump in order to avoid the bear traps Trivia Wii Fit is supposedly the first computer game in the history of video games which has to be played barefoot. The reason for this lies in the safe use of the Wii Balance Board. Only the use bare soles of the feet over enough traction without the risk of slipping. Nintendo advertises a barefoot only use for the Board as can be seen in all official promotional videos and ads. While exercise in socks is possible the slipping risk would lead to unwanted legal obligations. Shoes could potentially damage the board. (Source: user manual) An upgrade is available with the name Wii_Fit_Plus. It contains all mini games and exercises of Wii Fit, plus several significant improvements. External links *[http://e3.nintendo.com/wii_fit.html Nintendo's E3 page for Wii Fit] *Wii Fit Wikia Category:Wii games Category:2007 video games Category:Fitness games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development games Category:Wii Balance Board games Category:2008 video games Category:Wii series Category:Wii